Buddies
by ThreeOlympianGoddesses
Summary: It's another summer at Camp Half-Blood, and Percy and Annabeth are back. But what happens when Chiron announces a new ritual they are having called "Buddies"? You can't imagine what these kids are like! Slight Percabeth.
1. Prologue

**Hello people of FanFiction!**

**We are back with another story! This one is called Buddies and the inspiration came to us while we were getting our own younger grade buddies. It is going to be a multi-chapter story.  
><strong>

** Expect some one-shots soon, because we have a ton of new ideas and we're writing a lot.**

**For now, enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

"Welcome back!"

I could remember that voice anywhere. I looked up the hill and saw Chiron in his wheelchair, smiling and waving happily. I slammed my Mom's car door as Annabeth furiously dashed up the hill and smothered Chiron with a crushing hug.

He patted her back affectionately. "Well, hello, child," he said as Annabeth pulled back.

I arrived at the top of the hill, exhausted from the trek up. I was carrying my one huge luggage and Annabeth' s two duffel bags that she had forgotten in her race up the hill.

"Oh, sorry Percy," she muttered, grabbing her bags and putting one on each shoulder so they balanced out.

"Hi Chiron," I greeted, leaning over and giving him a hug.

"Hello, Percy," he said. "Have you been taking good care of Annabeth?" His normally joking manner turned to a more serious tone.

"Uh, yes, sir?" I responded, the tips of my ears turning red. He smiled, laugh lines showing on his wrinkled face.

"Good, good." Chiron started wheeling back towards the big house."We've been waiting for you."

"Why?" Annabeth asked, trailing along behind him.

"I have an important announcement to make," was all he said, and ushered us into the room without further speaking.

Inside were all of the cabin heads, along with some non-demigods. I spotted Nico and smiled at him, and although he gave a half-hearted wave, didn't smile back.

Grover clomped over to me and gave me a huge hug."Hey Perce, How you doin'?" Grover asked once he let go.

Just as I was about to answer, Chiron spoke up.

"Okay, Percy, Annabeth, take your seats." We sat. "The reason I called all of you over here today is because I've decided to start a new ritual at camp," Chiron started.

"What is it?" someone yelled from the back.

Chiron gave him a glare. "The ritual is called..." -He paused for dramatic effect, looking around at the many faces that were waiting in anticipation- "Buddies!"

I fell back into my seat, disappointed. Annabeth looked confused, for once.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Every camper sixteen or older will be in charge of a camper ages eight or younger," he explained.

"Aww"s came from around the room, some because the little kids were so cute, others because they didn't want to have to take care of a pesky six year old every day.

"Some of you will be doubling up and getting two buddies, others will just get one. The names and cabins of your buddies are on the list next to the door. Go find them, meet them, and please, don't lose them," Chiron said helplessly.

Annabeth bounded to her feet, excited, as I lazed around in my chair. She grabbed my hand, tugging me up."Come on, Seaweed Brain, this could be fun."

"Yeah, _could_," I snorted.

Annabeth shot me a look as we filed out of the room. We were the last ones to look at the list, and it was a while before they found our names. Finally, we saw them on the last page.

"Ah, here. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Looks like we're together." Annabeth smiled.

"This is so rigged!" Travis Stoll complained. "How come the_ Brangelina _of Camp Half-Blood is partners?"

"Really," Annabeth smirked. She scanned the paper and hooted. "Ha! You're with Grover! That's the real power couple!"

Travis sighed in disappointment. He looked longingly at Katie Gardner, who was partnered with Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse's boyfriend. Clarisse wasn't looking too thrilled either. She was with Nico.

"This is SO exciting!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

We turned to see our old friend. She was freckled girl with wild red hair, paint-splattered skirt, and a green "SHH! ORACLE KNOWS BEST!" shirt. Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"RACHEL!" Annabeth ran over to our old friend and hugged her tightly. "How are you with your new job?"

Rachel smiled. "Awesome. Apollo gave me this cool t-shirt yesterday. Perks of being the Oracle," she teased. Turning to me, Rachel said, "Hey, you. Someone hasn't changed a bit! How are you?"

I gave her a hug. "Great, Rachel! So, are you doing the Buddies thing?"

"Nope. But I was in charge of helping Chiron match the right buddies to the right people." Rachel grinned. "We chose randomly."

"Rachel! We're going to need your help! The Welcome Buddies cookies are burning!" someone called. Sure enough, Annabeth caught a whiff of smoke originating from the kitchen.

She smiled at both of us and said, "Well, I'd better be going. Nice seeing you two."

Annabeth looked at me. "I missed her."

I nodded. It was still hard for me to understand the girl-code. Annabeth had duked it out on Rachel for a while, because she was jealous that I sort-of liked her. And then BOOM! Rachel's the Oracle, and Annabeth's "BFF."

"Let's see who we have!" Annabeth pointed to the paper.

I leaned in closer to it, trying to read the names. "Sasha Devino and Luke Gern are our buddies. Ugh, I don't like him already," I commented, pulling a sour face and remembering my old enemy Luke Castellan. Annabeth smacked my arm.

"Sasha is six and Luke is seven," I read on, "and the girl is Aphrodite and the dude is Hades. Oh, joy."

"Oh, I'm sure they're nice kids," Annabeth told me, forcefully yanking me outside.

For once, Annabeth was far from the truth.

**Please Review!**


	2. Meet Sasha

**Hey FanFiction-ers! This is the next chapter, and here you will meet one of Percy and Annabeth's little buddies, Sasha. **

**Also, check out one of our finished stories, Chad! We are having a writing contest for this so make sure to check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

The two went to meet Sasha first, much to Percy's complaints. They pushed through the hoards of people bending down to say hello to their new friends, or scolding them for hitting one another. The pair spotted Travis squatting down to his little girl buddy's height, only to have him slapped in the face. Clarisse and Nico didn't seem to be doing pretty well either. They were standing at least five feet away from each other, just glaring. A young boy stood between them with a balloon. His pudgy face was conflicted.

Annabeth reached the Aphrodite cabin and bounded outside as Percy waited outside and leaned on a tree. He hadn't gotten too much sleep that night, so Percy's eyes drooped and drooped and he was about to go off into dreamland, that is, until there was a tug on his arm. Percy looked down at the source of the tug. A mini-Silena stood there, her ice blue eyes wide and her fair skin shining. Her blond waves were held back on a ponytail by a pink ribbon. She smiled, exposing a row of pearly whites with both front teeth missing. She was pretty in that cutesy-kid kind of way.

Annabeth came up behind her."This is Sasha," she said.

Sasha clasped her hands together and swayed back and forth, never taking her eyes off Percy. "Do you work out?" she asked sweetly, reaching out and feeling Percy's bicep.

He was so taken back in surprise that he pulled away quickly. Sasha looked shocked, but recovered quickly by twirling a golden strand of hair around her pointer finger.

"So, do you?"

"Do I-" Percy's voice cracked and he cleared his throat and tried again. "Do I what?"

"Work out!" Sasha huffed, throwing her hands up in the air in despair.

"Um, sometimes?" was his intelligent answer.

"Ehem! Liar!" Annabeth coughed teasingly.

Percy gave her an annoyed look. She smiled back.

"Cool." Sasha started to pet Percy's biceps like they were a fluffy kitten, making him squirm in discomfort.

Once he got away, Percy locked eyes with Annabeth and made a face as if to say _"What is up with her?" _Annabeth shrugged.

"I'm Sasha," she said, pointing to herself. "What's _your _name, handsome?" The little girl smiled, mischievously.

Percy blushed. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Hot!" Sasha squealed.

Annabeth was confused. "How do you even know that word?"

Sasha looked at Annabeth as if she noticed her for the first time. She folded her scrawny arms over her even thinner chest. Sasha was so thin and delicate-looking that she seemed as if she could snap in two.

"First of all, I read my sister's diary. That's what big sisters are for! Duh!" Sasha rolled her eyes. "And second, who are _you_?"

Annabeth tried not to snap back at Sasha. _Be a role model, _she reminded herself. _It's no use fighting with a six year old. _ She bent down so that her face was level with Sasha's.

"Well, I'm Annabeth, your other buddy. Actually, think of me as a big sister," she said, extra-cheerily. She looked over at Percy for support.

Percy, however, was apparently counting clouds, instead of making as much of an effort. He realized that there was only one cloud.

Sasha looked from him to Annabeth and frowned. "I don't _want _another big sister!" she hissed, menacingly. "I don't _need _a big sister! I already have twelve and you are probably going to be the boring-est of all." Sasha paused, considering her next words. "I don't even want you to be my buddy! Just that one!" Sasha pointed to Percy and smiled, evilly. "Yes, _that one_."

Annabeth gasped but quickly composed herself. "Well, Sasha, that's not very nice! I think we're going to be awesome buddies!"

Sasha was about to say something else when Percy had focused back on them. She hurriedly put on an angelic face.

"I was just telling Annabeth how I'm so excited to be her buddy!" she giggled. "Yay! Go Annabeth!" Sasha ran over to Annabeth and clung on to her arm tightly. Percy nodded, and Sasha let go of Annabeth's arm quickly, wiping the palms of her hands on the fabric of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Wiping my hands. Ew, I need Purell! GERMS!" Sasha wailed.

"You didn't have a problem touching Percy's muscles," Annabeth muttered.

"That's because they're worth touching."

"Sasha!"

"WHAT?" she asked, annoyed.

Percy was looking down at the ground to count rocks this time as Sasha said this. But there was only one again, a small little pebble off to the side.

"Oh, gods, why can't there be more than one of anything!" he shouted up to the sky, and Sasha and Annabeth looked at him oddly.

Just then, a leaf flew by in the wind and hit him in the eye. "OW!" Percy yanked it off. "Really?" He sighed, just as another leaf (this time a sharp one) pinned him in his other eye. "HEY! Okay! That's two! THANK YOU!"

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth said, completely unaware of his predicament.

"What?" he turned to her, covering his worse eye with one hand as he squinted to see with the other. It hurt.

"Should we go get Luke?"

"Uh, I think I have to go to the infirmary. Do you wanna get him with Sasha?" Percy suggested, a tear coming out from his eyes.

"Poor Percy," Sasha cooed.

Percy stepped back, hesitantly.

"I think I'll go with Percy to see if he's alright," she continued, coming to Percy's side.

"Aw, thanks, Sash, but I think you're better off with Annabeth," Percy told her.

"No!" Annabeth shouted quickly.

"Don't leave me alone with _her_!" Sasha whispered.

"I was about to say the same thing!" Annabeth blurted out.

"Annabeth!" Percy gave her a scolding glance.

Sasha's wide blue eyes started to water. "She doesn't like me!" the little girl wailed.

Annabeth covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sasha. I didn't mean it."

But the tears kept falling down Sasha's rosy cheeks. She ran over to Percy and cried, startling him. Sasha latched on to Percy's legs tightly, hugging him. "I don't like her! She's a meanie!"

Percy awkwardly tried to comfort Sasha by patting her back. Annabeth sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sasha. Maybe Percy can take you with him to the infirmary. The kitchen's around there. Maybe you can get some water or a snack and calm down," Annabeth said, in a gentle motherly voice.

Sasha sniffled. "Okay. I guess I'll feel better. Maybe you're not a real meanie."

Annabeth grinned at Percy. "Go take her. I'll meet Luke, okay?"

"Sure," Percy said, smiling back at her.

Sasha grabbed his hand as they walked up the trail. Annabeth smiled at the two of them. But Sasha turned around right when Percy was looking the opposite direction. She stuck out her tongue at Annabeth and grinned evilly.

"Hey!" Annabeth frowned.

But Sasha had turned back around to her sniffly now-happy self by the time Percy was watching her.

**So, how do you like Sasha? Please Review! **


	3. Meet Luke

**Hey PJO-ers! In this installment of _Buddies_, you get to meet Percy and Annabeth's other buddy, Luke.  
><strong>

**Also, thank you so much for the support! We got 11 reviews last chapter, which is pretty good for a story just starting. :)**

**Next, remember to look out for our special Christmas themed fanfics! Those should be out soon, so keep checking! **

**Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

**Update:**

**Hey, sorry for the confusion. I know we said that Luke was from Dionysus in the Prologue, but that was a mess-up and we changed it to Hades. Thanks to Piper-Weasley for pointing that out! :)  
><strong>

Annabeth stood staring at the little girl's back as she skipped off to the infirmary with Percy. "I knew there was something up with her! She hates me!" Annabeth whispered to herself. _Well, let Percy deal with her, _she thought, heading off to the Hades cabin. All the other kids were already gone, and there was only a young boy sitting on the far bunk on the back when Annabeth arrived. She walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"Hi, are you Luke?" she asked, trying to put on a good mood. He narrowed his dark brown eyes, turning them a darker shade than they were before.

"What's it to ya?" he questioned.

"I'm Annabeth, your buddy!" she told him brightly.

Luke returned the gesture with a dog-like growl. Annabeth sighed. _Why can't any of my buddies be normal?_

"So, Luke, what do you like to do?"

Luke faced away from her on the bed and looked out the window.

"Okay," Annabeth said, attempting a different approach. "Do you play any sports?"

"Soccer," he grunted.

"Really? I love soccer! What position do you play?" Annabeth asked, smiling that she had finally gotten through to him.

"I don't."

"You just told me that you did," she pointed out helpfully.

"I like throwing balls at the players. That's fun, but I _hate_ soccer," Luke told her forcefully.

"Oh, well, alright then." Annabeth paused. "Do you want to go outside?"

"No," he answered simply.

"Why not? It's a beautiful day," Annabeth commented. She smiled, hoping that Luke would smile back.

"No! It's an awful one!" he declared. Annabeth scooched back on the bed a little. "Why won't you people leave me ALONE!" Luke shouted, falling back onto the bed.

Annabeth stayed frozen, not really knowing what to do. At that moment, Percy walked in with Sasha, who was gripping his hand so hard his knuckles turned white. He has a patch-much like a pirate's-over his left eye. His right eye was red and bloodshot but otherwise it was okay.

"Hey, how's it going over here?" Percy asked.

"Luke, this is Percy, your other buddy," Annabeth grumbled.

"Hey Luke! We're gonna be great friends," Percy said, grinning.

Luke screamed into his pillow and kicked his legs violently. He threw a stuffed sword at Percy.

"Wow," Percy started. "Tough crowd." He gently put the stuffed sword back on the bed.

"SHUUUT UPP!" Luck screamed.

"Hey!" Sasha stepped forward, her eyes blazing. "Don't talk like that to my Percy!... I mean!" Sasha blushed and corrected her comment, noticing her visible mistake. "Don't talk like that to older people! I mean, shouldn't we be respecting them?" She smiled up at Percy and positively beamed when he patted her blond curls.

"YOU'RE ALL ANNOYING!" he screamed. "You can't control me!" Luke challenged, sitting up again.

"No, but I can." A voice from behind us said. Luke gaped, and the three of us turned around at once. Standing in the doorway was none other than Luke's father, Hades. He looked like a tired and annoyed goth. Dressed in a dark cape, black boots, and a blood-red suit, Hades was the sure fit for the Lord of the Underworld.

"Hello, Percy. Annabeth." The god nodded at us quickly. His voice sounded like a creepy narrator in a horror movie, even if he was trying to be nice. "Luke, come here for a minute. I want to talk to you," he said, motioning for Luke to come outside.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!" Percy said childishly in a sing-song voice.

"Percy!" I gasped, thumping him on the back of his head.

"What? He deserved it!" Percy retorted. After a few moments, Luke came back in, his arms folded.

"So, you gonna be nice to us now?" Percy asked.

"No," he sneered, "I just have to stand you. Dad also said that if I don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all." Luke laughed, rolling his dark eyes. "Like I'll listen the ninth time he says it."

"YOU WILL LISTEN!" Hades boomed, pushing the doors open in a dramatic flourish. He started to stomp over angrily, except that his cape got jammed in the door. Hades looked terribly embarrassed, as he tried pulling his cape out of the doorway. "Never mind," he muttered.

Luke stuck his tongue out at Percy and Annabeth. "Dad, why do THEY have to be my buddies? I don't WANT a buddy! I already have friends!"

Hades, still stuck in the doorway, glared at Luke. "Look, my boy, your mother has obviously spoiled you too much." He frowned. "I knew Lorraine was no good!"

"Um, anyway..." Annabeth reminded, feeling awkward.

Hades cleared his throat. "Ehem. _Anyway_, this is Camp Half-Blood. If you break one of their rules, everyone has special powers that can be used against you. That's not a very fun punishment!"

Luke pouted. "So..."

"Follow their rules, or I will bring you down to The Underworld for a MONTH!" Hades thought for a moment. "AGAIN!"

This time, the little boy looked a bit scared. "Okay, okay! I'll listen!"

Hades nodded at Percabeth and Sasha, as if to say, "I get my job done, you see?" And soon, he vanished with a black cloud. A piece of his black robe was still lodged tightly in the doorway.

"So, are we going to go outside or what?" Luke asked, smiling shakily.

"Let's go!" Sasha exclaimed.

**Please Review!**


End file.
